Ever After High: The Tale of Father's Day
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Cupid and Madeline's fathers visit and the two have spelltacular surprises for them!


Chapter 1

In this tale, we focus on Cupid and Madeline's fathers visiting since Cerise's father works at the school already. So it was the hexcellent day of Father's Day and Cupid and Madeline were so happy. "It's father's day!" Cupid exclaimed. In Madeline's room..."I can't wait until my father comes! He'll see how mad I have become!" Maddie said. Then, they came out of their dorms to have breakfast at the Castleteria. Cupid got some muffins and Madeline got a biscuit with some tea. "If these were cupcakes, I could at least like them." Cupid said. She still ate the muffins though they weren't quite cupcakes like she cared for. Madeline on the other hand, ate her biscuits as well as drank the fresh tea from Wonderland. Her father, the Mad Hatter, had the most wonderlandful recipe ever, and it was the same every single time we had it at tea parties with me friends! After breakfast, the girls went to their first peirods. Being both Rebels, it was entirely possible to have the same classes together.

Chapter 2

Cupid had her most hated class first which she wasn't so happy about. But you've gotta learn Crownculus. "I don't think everything can be solved with an equation. How about love arrows?" she asked Raven on the way. "It's your opinion and honestly, I don't think much about it." Raven responded. Cupid was upset that nobody agreed with her on Crownculus, unless there was a student who did. Cupid ended up going there anyways but when there was thronework, she wasn't that happy. Oh well! But she had to do it anyways. Next class for Cupid was Beast Training and Care. "I love little beasts! They're so adorable! I've gotta make adult beasts fall in love in order to make another!" Cupid said and shot her love arrows at the beasts. Luckily, Professor Poppa Bear didn't see her. But he did see beasts loving each other and he glared at her. Cupid looked nervously at Professor Poppa Bear. "I-I thought that was part of caring for them. E-every beast falls in love, right?" Cupid said. "No love arrows in class. You can use them elsewhere." Professor Poppa Bear replied. "Sorry Professor Poppa Bear." Cupid said. "it's Ok. Just don't do it, again." Professor Poppa Bear said.

Chapter 3

The bell rang and it was time for Art class. "Today, we will make stuff for our dads to show our appreciation." siad the teacher. Blondie got right to work. She didn't know about having a father but how come she treated Professor Poppa Bear as one? Was she a Royal or a Rebel if she considered the bears like parents? What about her mother, Goldilocks? Oh well, she continued to make the card. Cupid made some cupcakes for her father. She was sure Eros was gonna love them as much as she does! This was not Home Evilnomics but oh well-the teacher had an oven and stove! The bell than rang for Home Evilnomics. "Looks like I'm gonna have to cook another thing for him. Oh well, he doesn't care unless it's made with LOVE!" Cupid said. She squealed on the word "love".

Chapter 4

"Hi." Cupid said, "I already made cupcakes for my father and I don't really think he could take more..." The teacher looked at her. "Today, we aren't doing such a thing. We will clean." said the teacher. "Then, where should I put my present for my father so it doesn't get all gunked up?" Cupid asked. The teacher pointed. "Um...thank you." Cupid said. She sat at her desk. "Like I have said, we will clean. But we will clean this classroom." said the teacher. "This is unacceptable." Raven said. "I know."Cupid said, "But someone's gotta do it. Even if it makes you look like a fairy-fail in the inside." The girls got to work. After cleaning the room, the bell happened to ring for Cupid's 5th class, her most loved, Mythology. "I can't wait until after school to see my father! He's gonna love the cupcakes I made him!" Cupid said, running to her next class. Learning about where she was from was super awesome because she thought it was interesting. And since she was having such a blast, the bell rang for the last period of the day and then it was back to her dorm (as well as Blondie's).

Chapter 5

Just tingling with happiness inside, she raced to her last period of the day, Muse-ic. Mr. Pied Piper saw the girl and saw that she was happy. "It's father's day and I smell cupcakes." Mr. Pied Piper said. "No, no, no. I baked them in Art jsut especially for my father." Cupid said and sat down in her seat. "I'm getting ready to play the flute of love!" she said in a singsongy voice. Mr. Pied Piper laughed. "We will play once everyone gets here." he said. He took a deep breath. "So, you must be super hexcited to see your father, mmm? Last period, Maddie was running around also super hexcited to see her father. Do you think she has anything ready to give him?" Mr. Pied Piper said. "I don't know. After school before I go to my dorm room, I could ask her." Cupid said with a smile. "Let me know tomorrow how she felt in case she doesn't." Piper replied. "OK!" Cupid exclaimed and played her flute. "This song sounds just like a Siren song!"she exclaimed. "It does?" Mr. Pied Piper asked. "Yes." Cupid said. "I'll explain later when I hear it." Cupid said. Thinking of the song, she thought of a Siren from a myth. "The daughter of Lorelei!" Cupid said. "What does she look like?" Mr. Pied Piper said. "I don't know." Cupid said, "But I never really see her much anymore." Then, she heard the school doors open. "Is that her? I forgot her name but I remember she was the daughter of Lorelei!" Cupid said.

Chapter 6

The bell rang and she ran out the doors and ran into the girl. "Cupid, is that...you?" the girl asked. "Geez! I've never seen you in forever! Is that really you, Lorelle?" Cupid esxclaimed. "Yes, I'm going to Ever After High now." she said, "After years of homeschooling, I've started high school here." Lorelle explained. "That's ever after awesome!" Cupid exclaimed, "You so have to room with me and Blondie! I'll love you in there! Plus, I'll make room for you to have your side of the dorm!" "Since school's over, I don't think I'll be starting my real high school until tomorrow. I don't know what I'm gonna do with my story. I might as well get my room key. I hope I'm with you as well." Lorelle repleid. She recieved her room key and showed it to Cupid. "Is this yours?" Lorelle asked. Cupid nodded. "Let's go, Lorelle!" Cupid exclaimed.

_Name: Lorelle_

_Parents: Lorelei (a siren from Greek mythology)_

_Parent's Story: Just like Cupid, I'm a myth and not a fairytale._

_Secret Hearts Desire: More than anything, I wanna be in Choir!_

_My "Magic" Touch: My voice! I bet you can guess why._

_Storybook Romance Status: I'm not ready yet._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: When I am not ready for a concert. If I sing the wrong words, it's my fault I'm yelled at by the rest of the Choir._

_Favourite Food: I might be a Siren, but I do not adore seafood. I am a vegetarian and love seaweed. _

_Favourite Subject: Not sure yet!_

_Least Favourite Subject: I just came to this school so I don't really know what I like and dislike._

_Best Friends Forever After: C.A. Cupid is my only BFFA. _

_Roommates: C.A. Cupid and Blondie Lockes_

Chapter 7

Then, they entered their dorms. Cupid's father came and she gave her the cupcakes. Madeline's father came and they had a tea party together talking about how mad she has become over the years of being the daughter of the Mad Hatter. In Cupid's dorm, Lorelle was thinking about her side of the room. "Anywhere." Cupid said, "The great thing is that this is a huge dorm so you've got lots of palces to put your stuff." Lorelle looked around. "This is my side." Cupid said, "Do you wanna share it or do you wanna decorate another side?" "And that over there is Blondie's side." "I'll most def be on your side. You just need to get a bunk and then I can at least sleep on the top!" Lorelle replied. "I'm gonna go to the Bookend Boutique right now!" Cupid said, "Replace my bed with a wicked cool bunk bed!" Cupid walked out of Ever After High and arrived in the Village of Bookend. She entered Bookend Boutique and looked at the beds. "I'd love to have a bunk that has a top that's blue and a bottom that has tons of pink and hearts!" Cupid said. "that will be 100 gold charms please?" Said the cashier. Cupid handed in her gold charms. "thank you! Please come again!" Cupid smiled. "Thanks!"she said and ran to her dorm room with the bunk bed. "That's so adorable!" Lorelle exclaimed. She put her old bed by the bunk bed. More about Lorelle will be in the next book.

THE END

Next book- Lorelle Siren, the Vegetarian Siren

Book After That- Ever After High: The Tale of Independence Day

Book After That- N/A (I'm not sure yet!)


End file.
